papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Spielbrrr
"What was that? That was the worst thing I've ever seen. You're fired. No, you're not. Get your keister back on that stage and do it again. But do it better this time. And...action!"'' '' '' Spielbrrr is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Spielbrrr is a bumpty, and he is the director of the threatrical cabaret Twigfeld's Cornucopia. His name is based off of a real life director, Steven Spielberg, although with the penguin-related suffix 'brrr'. 'Humor Profile' *45% Ardent **+ Zeal, Anger **- Rage, Irritation *45% Vision **+ Focus, Innovation **- Introversion, Overcomplication *10% Flow (in a Keyhole Capsule) **+ Peace, Calm, Patience ** Dormant, activates during complete chaos 'Distinguishing Features''' *Orange feathers *Smart black bowtie *Omnipresent purple winter hat. Personality/Backstory If you ask anyone who's ever worked with Spielbrrr what the experience was like, you'll probably hear the word 'ordeal' a lot. He directs his show with an almost mad fervor, making sure everything is perfect down to the last detail. He'll shove actors and tech crew workers around until everything is in place, and then change his mind and ask everyone to do something different. No matter how much he gets on people's nerves, however, no one can deny that he gets the job done, and that he has one of the greatest creative minds in the business. Spielbrrr was originally a film director, having inherited the business from his father and his grandfather before him. He was fine with this for a while, before he had an epiphany while directing some chick flick or another. He realized (in the middle of a take) that the film actors he was working with had no passion, no emotion for their roles. He stood up and left the studio, to the chagrin of his co-workers, and went into reclusion. He was eventually invited to a theater gala by an old friend in the busienss, and he was shocked to see the level of conviction the performers had to their work. He leased himself as a director for a number of small shows, and instantly found himself in his element, He's been directing theater since. While his manic behavior saturates the shows he directs, he will occasionaly lapse into a mood that those who know him well have dubbed 'Greasepaint Mode'. When he finds himself in the midst of theatrical chaos, with costumers and actors running every which way with a show coming up in minutes, he'll stop yelling and ordering everyone and immediately go silent, with everyone else doing so shortly afterward. Some people say his pupils dilate when he's in this mood; others say that they turn sky-blue. He will raise his arms like a conductor, and quietly and calmly tell everyone involved to stay calm, and that everything will go off without a hitch if they work together. He'll walk around to everyone and pat them on the back, shake hands with them, or even give them hugs. When he's done, he'll blink hard, look around, and yell at everyone to get back to work. It's happened less times than one can count on their fingers, but it's made him a legend in the theater circuit. Relationships Coming soon! ~Todd Category:Fan Characters Category:Twigfeld's Cornucopia